gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Blood Brothers
Blood Brothers is the final mission given by Francis McReary in Grand Theft Auto IV. It is unlocked after completing Derrick's final mission, "Tunnel of Death" and Gerry McReary mission, "I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle." Description Francis sends Niko a text message telling him to meet Francis in a curb in Algonquin. Francis pulls up in a Landstalker and explains that he wants Derrick dead for "the good of the community", when in reality, Derrick is intending to leak incriminating information about Francis to a reporter, jeopardizing his career in the police force. Francis is meeting Derrick in a park in Lancet to give Niko the opportunity to kill him. Later, Derrick contacts Niko to tell him about the meeting and voices his fear that Francis wants him dead and asks Niko to go to the meeting and kill Francis before he kills him. Niko must now choose between the 2 brothers, and for the second time, kill one or the other. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the courtyard park in Lancet *Use the window cleaning platform, on top of the scaffolding, to get to the roof top *Take out Derrick or Francis when ready *Get off the roof and evacuate the area *The cops are onto you. Lose your wanted level (If the player takes too long to escape) Walkthrough Drive to the park in Lancet. After Derrick's call, Niko will contact Francis again, who gives you instructions on where to take point. Climb the scaffolding and get to the roof via the window cleaning elevator. Run up to the yellow marker. Niko will get his sniper rifle ready, now is the chance to shoot. Choose between Francis or Derrick, and kill one. If you're going to kill Derrick, make sure to call Francis while on the roof, who offers to increase the hit payment from $10,000 to $20,000. Don't think about calling Derrick because he doesn't have much money, and he doesn't have his phone on (he said his phone ran out of battery). Whoever you kill, a cutscene will show either Derrick walking away slowly or Francis telling everyone to clear the area and fakes sadness over his brother who had just been killed, depending on who died. After the death of one of the McReary's, immediately leave the area to finish the mission. You won't get a wanted level unless too much time is taken up on the rooftops. After this leave the area by car or simply walk away. Aftermath Liberty Tree Newspaper (only if Francis is killed) "Today, the LCPD is hungry for blood. They're out to find a killer who took one of their own, Deputy Police Commissioner Francis McReary. McReary was gunned down in a small courtyard park in Algonquin. He was apparently killed with a high-caliber rifle shot from some distance. McReary's recent career has been mired in controversy. Some news outlets claim they have evidence of bribe-taking and corruption by Mr. McReary, claims he strongly denied until his death. In an unreleated incident his brother, Gerald McReary, a convicted felon, was recently arrested again on racketeering charges." Weazel News Newspaper (only if Francis is killed) "Liberty City's Deputy Police Commissioner, Francis McReary, was ruthlessly gunned down earlier. To most of us he is a hero, a man dedicated to serving the city who was taken before his time. Liberal "Blame America First" news outlets have been sullying the man's reputation. Rather than celebrate this patriot's great career, they dig up some unsubstantiated accusations of corruption. Francis McReary valiantly served Liberty City until he was murdered. We should remember him as an American Hero." Public Liberty Online Newspaper (only if Francis is killed) "The Deputy Police Commissioner for Liberty City, Francis McReary, was gunned down in Algonquin earlier. Some were shocked that a member of the LCPD would be the victim of a gangland execution, but not those that knew what he was really like. McReary's own brother, a known associate of the Alderney mob, was recently arrested on racketeering charges. This news organization was approached by two independent sources wishing to expose photographic evidence of Francis McReary's taking bribes. Soon after they made contact, however, both men were mysteriously murdered. One of these men was lawyer Tom Goldberg." "Sources within the LCPD have alleged that McReary was willing to take justice into his own hands in order to get his department's case clearence level up. In the weeks leading up to his death, this website had been attempting to get a comment from McReary on all of these accusations. He did not respond to our requests. Now, it seems, he will take the secrets of his corrupt reign of terror to his grave." Video Walkthrough After the Mission Killing Francis McReary If you kill Francis, you get no money, as opposed to the payment if Derrick is killed. However the next mission, Undertaker, will be much easier as the drive to the graveyard is not as long, although not by much. Killing Derrick McReary If you kill Derrick, you will get a large sum of money ($10,000 or $20,000 if the player calls Francis while on the rooftop to bump up the hit payment). Niko then blackmails Francis, telling him that he will no longer work for him and intends to do the same thing Derrick had planned. After a while, Francis will text Niko, giving him the temporary ability to get rid of up to 3 stars on his wanted level. This can be used until you complete the story. Trivia * The mission may be named after the play "Blood Brothers" written by Willy Russell. * If the player sides with Francis, call Francis right before you are planning to snipe. He will offer a greater reward for Derrick's assassination. * If Niko kills both targets after the cutscene occurs, the mission will fail. * If Niko doesn't have a Sniper Rifle, he will be instructed to collect one (with 20 bullets) from an Admiral parked near Jerkov's. If he happens to destroy the car before getting in, Niko will need to acquire a Sniper Rifle from somewhere else before continuing the mission, although any weapon with enough range to shoot from a rooftop will suffice (i.e. the Carbine Rifle). * If Niko goes back down using the elevator (or a helicopter) before assassinating either targets, the mission will fail. * Be sure not to take too long to kill one of the brothers, because doing so will fail the mission as the brothers will end their meeting. * Killing either Francis or Derrick not only changes the following mission, but also changes the dialogue between Niko and Gerald in I'll Take Her. * If Francis is killed, the player can find his body at the bench, but if Derrick is killed, his body will disappear. * If Francis is killed, his contact will remain on Niko's phone until the end of the game. * Niko can use any weapon (except the Rocket Launcher) to assassinate Derrick, or Francis, although the weapon could most likely be used if aimed at a point where the blast would only affect one brother. * In the GTA V mission The Paleto Score, if Packie McReary is chosen as a gunman he will recall the events of Three Leaf Clover. Whilst doing so, he mentions Derrick McReary, after which he says "God rest his soul". It implies that killing Derrick is either the canon choice or he has died after the events of GTA IV and before the events of GTA V. * Despite Francis McReary's threat to put Niko away if he doesn't kill Derrick, failing the mission seems inconsequential; Francis will merely insult Niko and doesn't even ask him to try again. Gallery Image:Blood Brothers (GTA4) (Derrick calls).jpg|Derrick contacts Niko on the meeting, asking to have Francis killed instead. If the player ignores his first call, Derrick will send a text message instead. Image:Blood Brothers (GTA4) (meeting).jpg|The brothers meet as Niko looks on on a rooftop. Image:Blood Brothers (GTA4) (aiming).jpg|Taking the shot. Navigation }} de:Blood Brothers es:Blood Brothers pl:Blood Brothers Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Choices